The reason of Mary Sues
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Starring Sari Sumdac and my oc Mariana. I wrote this fanfic to make fun of Mary-Sues. It is a text idiot. I know. Flames will warm my lunch only.


Title: The Reason of Mary Sues?  
Universe: TFA  
Summary: Sari and her daughter talk about Mary Sues.  
Rated: T  
Warning: debauchery, oc, AU, can cause inflammatory comments of hate myself.  
I do not care. Depending on the content, I just laugh.  
Par: Mention a few pairs of my fanfic "Mariana Series." Spoilers for the third season of TFA and my fanfic "Mariana Series."  
Note 1: I promise that my ocs TFA did not appear in more than a fanfic. But is that I wanted to make fun of Mary Sues tf and wanted to use my OC to make history.  
Note 2: My OC Mariana is the daughter of Sari and Prowl. She is 15 and is fully autobot. She only just learned the basics of training ninjabot, and has many centuries to be equal to her father. In fact, she even looks like him. It is a quiet girl, sensitive. She is ninjabot's dojo janitor . Flirt with Jetfire. Like all ninjabot, she knows not to show off. All thanks to a rigorous education. But she likes to have fun like any other teenager. Have some friends. It is not a nerd, but it's not stupid. Say she is studious. Unfortunately she is sensitive to bias.

Normal P.O.V.  
"Mommy, why are there so many Mary Sues in the transformers fandom?" Said Mari.  
"Well, honey, it's a difficult question to answer. But, let's share.  
That creature does not like to have an alien friend? Perhaps a powerful friend, pretty or nice? How many girls do not dream of having a boyfriend beautiful, sexy and hot?  
Mary Sues are also creating inexperienced writers in general, which still is not mature enough to write a more serious character. "Sari said.

"Because Dad, Uncle Optimus, Bee, Uncle Jazz, Megatron and Starscream are the main victims?" Asked a curious Mari.  
"Well, let's first enemies. Starscream and Megatron until they are nice and have great power among the decepticons. Bee, Jazz and Prime, with all due respect to my friends, they are nice people, brave and also have beautiful pictures.  
Oh, about your father! Oh! It is not today that he rips the hearts and sparks. Your dad is a mech brave, intelligent, a lover of organic and forth between us, he really is handsome. Daughter, actually, I can not be jealous. But your father is still a young mech. So, he still makes some nonsense from time to time. Some days he's in the mood with a pH lower than sulfuric acid. Ha, ha, ha. Poor Mary-Sues! Worse is when he thinks I'm talking too much and ignore me. I feel like hitting him. "Replied the femme yellow.

"Mother, what do you think of the most absurd in oc within a fanfic?"  
"Little Mari, the worst are thoseocs with absurd powers, described with great beauty, are disputed by many characters, always stay with handsome in the story. Because of them, some people took oc hatred of any female. Do not bother if you call Mary Sue one day. I trained it to you that you never become one. But there is no perfect education. But if you flip a Sue, I disown ! I swear! '  
"Come on, Mom?, I promise I will not be Mary Sue! But not me out, please!" Mari pleaded.  
"So behave!" Sari said.  
"Oh, one more thing!" Continued Sari. "The writers of Sues grow and improve their characters. But there are some degenerate that do not grow and fall behind. Relax."  
"Mother, you read the fanfics that Daddy has a romantic relationship with another girl \ femme?"  
"I can not dear. I know there are sensible authors who know how to write a decent oc. But unfortunately, the fandom is impregnated with ocs \ daddy. It is very difficult to have stories in which I combined with my real mate. Penalty." Sari said.

"Ah, but that girl is from Brazil, who is my namesake, who loves writing about you. She even founded a DeviantArt community in honor of you and Dad. Too bad she is so crazy. If not, maybe people read more stories from her. "said Mari.  
"Daughter, let the lunatics in place. But at least this girl has one virtue: she avoids offending people and apologize when wrong. She has also had her moment Mary-Sue. But now she grew up. See how things change. "  
"Mother, now I understand a little more about the Sues. Let's stop talking about it before anyone turn our conversation into fanfic?" Said Mari.  
"Yes, dear, let's go!" Sari replied.  
And the two were doing something else, because the world has to turn and life is not in inertia. "

Final note: This fanfic was just a stupid moment to bring Mary-Sues. I promise I will not put out of my TFA ocs "Mariana Series." This was a special case. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
